


Just Her Sweet Plaything

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aroused Victim, Captor/Captive, Chains, Consent Issues, Dark Sexual Fantasy Come True, Digital Art, Evil Wanda, F/M, Femdom, Good Character(s) Gone Bad, Hair-pulling, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Just Her Sweet Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).




End file.
